A Complicated Confession
by Makio.NATSU
Summary: AceLu / Ace x Luffy You know how Luffy is pretty dense? Well, Ace has to get his confession through the thick head of his and make Luffy realize what type of LIKE Ace is talking about. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"I like you."

A shit-eating grin brushed upon the said kid's lips. Those brown eyes big and innocent at what the teen just said. Then it dawned Ace that the kid didn't get the meaning behind those three words. After all, this is the oblivious and happy-go-lucky kid we're talking about.

Oh. I didn't notice you there. What am I doing? Why of course I'm spying on my brother confessing. You know, he has to get all the support he can get. Who's he confessing to? I see I haven't introduced any characters to you yet, have I?

Then, shall we begin?

Twenty-one year old junior student Portgas D. Ace had just confessed his undying love to eighteen year old junior student Monkey D. Luffy. Why is he a junior even though he's only eighteen? Boy, you readers ask a lot of questions. But I'll make sure to answer them. Luffy, a smart idiot who got to skip two years of college because of his gigantically small brain. Yes, Luffy is smart in academics, but he is actually an idiot when he goes into the real world.

Yes, they're both my brothers, and I love Ace and Luffy. But Ace's love for Luffy is very different from mine for them.

Shall we go back to the present now?

Luffy beamed at Ace, and replied with a 'I like you too, Ace!' before heading off to the campus. Ace exhaled, but smiled at the boy.

"That didn't work, did it?"

My voice resonated behind the bushes. Ace didn't reply but plopped down on the ground with a smile. I smiled too, and sat beside Ace. He didn't say anything, but I read him like a book. Luffy not realizing what Ace said meant that Luffy didn't think about Ace like that.

And so Mission 'Get Luffy and Ace together' started.

"How about flirting, or something?" I recommended, leaning back onto the Campus's wall.

"Do you think that would work on Luffy?" Ace rolled his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was still nervous from confessing. "This is Lu we're talking about."

I sighed. "Do you have anything, then? Kissing him would be the best option, but Ace, you're too cowardly to do that! I would have!"

Ace shot me a glare before standing up. "Fine. I'll do it."

We strolled to the class Lu was in, and waited for him outside. I was hidden out of sight, Ace knew, and I was examining the scene. Once the professor signaled the end of that class, Ace dragged Luffy by his straw hat and pulled him to a vacant and empty classroom. I stared through the slit opened door.

Ace was saying something, and Luffy wasn't smiling.

I started worrying. No, I wasn't worrying about the stares people were giving me; I was worrying about whether or not Luffy returned Ace's feelings. Nervousness started bubbling up for me, and it must have been worse for Ace.

Then Luffy burst out of the room, and ran away.

I scuttled into the room, worried about Ace. Tears were dripping down his face, and even if Ace was strongest between the three of us, he just got his heart broken. He looked up at me with his crying face, and whispered something.

"I didn't even confess and he ran away."

"GO AFTER HIM!" I screamed. I couldn't keep my cool any longer. "YOU CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND CRY! GO AFTER THAT FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF CUTENESS!"

Yes, I know. I didn't mean to say 'cuteness' but hey, Ace was running after him, so whatever. And I was running after Ace. I could see Ace snatch Luffy's wrist in an instant, and he pulled Luffy into a kiss.

It looked soft and gentle, yet needy from my eyes, and I couldn't look away.

"I fell in love with you!" Ace shouted, and I realized that Luffy did too.

"A-Ace… y-you're t-too loud." Luffy pants. "B-But I l-like you t-too."

I grinned my shit-eating grin, and walked away, leaving those two by themselves. Who knows what happened after that?

That was a short story of Ace and Luffy, the only couple that I ship. Their cute, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Sabo PoV

"You going to prom?"

The sudden question took me by surprise; it was Ace asking me, after all, and I didn't know how to reply, so I just sat there and gaped at him.

"Are you? It's not like I want you to help me with Luffy again…" Ace averted my confused gaze, and looked at the campus, where Luffy is supposedly taking a lecture.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Something else did, though. I burst into a fit of laughter, and had to restrain myself from falling off the bench. Ace glared at me but I took the gesture as embarrassment, not anger.

"I'll go, I'll go! What are you going to do with Lu?" I asked, straightening myself.

It went silent all of a sudden, and I wondered if I asked the correct question. Ace may not look like it, but he is a softie inside. And he gets very embarrassed easily. So basically, he's tsundere. But let's move on, shall we?

I didn't expect an answer from him, but I spit out my coffee when I heard his mumbled response.

"Propose."

I was seriously dead silent now. Propose? I think he's going way too far for just a dance.

"I've been dating Lu for two years now, and it's my last year in this college. I want to make him officially mine" Ace explains, a blush blossoming on his freckled face.

I smile at the cheesiness.

"Then do ask him. I'll be there for my brother." I pause, thinking about something else. "Have … have you guys do the … ya know?"

Ace's eyes widened drastically, and he started to stutter. "Wha – wha are you t-talking about? O-Ofcourse not! Why w-would you say that?"

I laughed lightly at his 'cuteness', and pats him on the back. "Go, my son. Go." I shed a fake tear, and laugh.

Ace rolled his eyes, and ran towards the campus as soon as the bell rings. Students start shoving their way out, and I attempted to find Luffy, but fail. Yet, I had the gut feeling that Ace was asking Luffy right this moment, and Luffy won't say no.

[TIME SKIP BECAUSE OF THE D. BROTHERS!]

I forced Luffy into his suit. Yes, I know. It's weird, but he doesn't want to wear it. And trust me, I want him to look as good as he can.

"It's too stiff! No! It's so uncomfortable! I don't wanna!" Luffy whines, stretching out his hand to the door, but I smacked his hand off the knob.

"No." I stated, and just one word made him shut up.

Luffy was grumbling when I shoved him into my car, but he didn't say anything during the drive to the campus. Yes, again, I know that it's more cliché and romantic to make Ace pick Luffy up with a bunch of ruses in Luffy's face, but then, what do you know? Our family neither has the money, or the fucking guts to do it. Well, maybe except Luffy.

"I smell food!" Luffy shouted when the car halted. He dashed out the car in lightning speed towards the dance floor, and I couldn't call him to stop.

"Lu!" Ace's voices caught Luffy's attention.

I sigh, and got out the car.

"Ace!" Luffy tackled him into a bear hug, and Ace quickly pecked him on the lips. "I'm hungry! Let's go get food!" Ace kissed him again, and let go of Luffy.

"Sure, Lu."

I coughed, trying to break their own world. "Could you not forget the third wheel?"

Luffy and Ace looked at me, and Ace started blushing furiously. Luffy looked at me, then Ace, and shrugged.

"FOOD!"

Sometimes I felt like food was more important than his soulmate.

"Ace." I called out to the couple. Ace turned around, and scowls at me. I chuckle, teasing him, but gave him a thumps up. "Good luck," I mouth.

Ace smacks his head in annoyance, and walks Luffy off. After another moment or so, I decided that it was the right time to follow the couple. No, more like stalk them. I snuck into the campus, and browsed around the gym, not surprised to find both of my brothers hogging up ALL the food.

Sabo sighed again, but this time happily, and leaned against the wall. He cheerily watched the two wolf down all the food, and again, not surprisingly, started snoring. I rolled my eyes, but caught the attention of the now awake Ace. Ace turned away quickly, and dragged the sleeping Luffy outside to the Campus's garden area.

I trailed them, not minding the weird stares that I got. After all, this was for my favorite brothers, and this was all I could do to help Ace. Luffy was awake now, blinking at his new surroundings.

"Hm? Ace, where are we?" Luffy mumbles, way out of characteristic.

Ace avoided his half asleep gaze, and looked up at the already arriving moon. It was a beautiful full moon, and a beautiful night to propose.

"It's the school garden." Ace said, still not daring to look into Luffy's eyes.

"That was a good meal!" Luffy exclaimed, patting his stomach. "So, what are we doing in the school garden?"

My mind was literally screaming propose and kiss.

Propose and kiss.

Propose and kiss.

Propose and kiss.

Propose and kiss.

Propose and kiss.

Propose and kiss.

"Stuff."

I seriously wanted to punch Ace in the face even though he was my brother. Sorry, Ace.

"What stuff?" Luffy asked.

Then the classic music started, and it was time for slow dancing. It couldn't be any more perfect. Me and Ace made eye contact, and I vigorously gestured him to propose. He gulped, looked at me with a blush, but nodded.

"Lu…" He whispered. "No. Luffy."

Ace gets down on his knees, and holds out a velvet black box.

"I have loved you for two years, and you are the happiest thing that happened to me, with Sabo of course." He said.

I banged my head on the wall I was hiding behind. How stupid could that guy get? I peered at Luffy, and he was just grinning and patting his stomach. I groaned. This might not go as I planned.

"And I have never ever felt this happy before so…" Ace looked up at Luffy. "So will you marry me?"

"It's about time you asked me that!" Luffy shouted, a deep blush crawling its way to both persons' cheeks.

But we all knew better.


End file.
